Mi Primer San Valentín
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: ¡Oh, por el amor de…!" la chica explotó mientras hacía contacto visual una vez más. "¿Qué es?" El par de erizos cruzó miradas por un minuto. Amy Rose tembló. El chico pestañeó un par de veces. "Tienes un Valentín." Dijo quedamente.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Había estado a punto de darle una tarjeta de San Valentín. En dos ocasiones, de hecho.

Pero, cada año, era el mismo asunto. Otro día de San Valentín. Otro día de depresión para Amy Rose. Y a él no le gustaba admitirlo. Demonios, a duras penas pudo admitírselo a sí mismo. Pero sentía pena por ella. Año tras año, él vería a la niña de púas rosas sentarse bajo su buzón, cabeza restando en sus rodillas mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, esperando. Esperando pacientemente. Cada tanto se pondría de pie y revisaría el interior del buzón, como si honestamente esperara encontrar una tarjeta dentro. Había tenido el deseo, en más de una ocasión, de ir hacia ella, tomarla del cuello, y gritarle que continuara con su vida, porque era obvio que a nadie le importaba tanto como para darle una estúpida hoja de papel en forma de corazón.

Pero algo siempre lo detenía. Era su mirada. Amy Rose siempre tenía esa aura de depresión rodeándola cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de no tener un futuro con su amado, claro, pero siempre era durante el día de San Valentín que se veía todavía más triste; se veía aún más solitaria.

Y mientras veía a su semi-amiga sentarse bajo el buzón, nieve congelando tanto al suelo como a ella misma, él suspiró, y antes de que supiera qué estaba haciendo, sacó un trozo de papel rojo recortado como un corazón, hecho previamente, antes de salir en busca de la erizo.

No había tenido idea qué le había picado mientras decoraba el corazón con diamantina y escribía el nombre de la chica con su mejor caligrafía. No tenía idea de qué le había inspirado mientas tomaba su chaqueta, abría la puerta de su casa, y salía a buscarla en la fría tarde de febrero.

Con la tarjeta ahora en mano, el chico se abrió paso hacia Amy, quien tenía la mirada centrada en la nieve, suspirando para sí misma. Súbitamente, él se detuvo.

"¡Rose!" llamó él. "¡Amy Rose! Tengo algo para ti."

Lentamente, la solitaria niña levantó la cabeza y miró al erizo que tenía en frente, el erizo que ella creía nunca entendería. Ni si quiera se molestó en hablar, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se quejaría de lo sola que estaba, y entonces él se pondría a insultarla sobre su dependencia. Y ella odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el chico. "¿No vas a preguntar?" La erizo de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"No le importo a nadie," ella susurró, esperando que él no fuera capaz de escucharla.

"¡Rose!" volvió a llamar él, esta vez enojado, y mirándola con desdén en los ojos. "Tengo algo para ti."

"¡Oh, por el amor de…!" la chica explotó mientras hacía contacto visual una vez más. "¿Qué es?"

El par de erizos cruzó miradas por un minuto, el único sonido siendo el viento que levantaba lentamente la nieve del suelo. Amy Rose tembló. El chico pestañeó un par de veces.

"Tienes un Valentín." Dijo quedamente. Demasiado, casi inaudible. Pero Amy aún así lo escuchó, y lo miró sorprendida.

"Estás bromeando."

"Claro que no. ¿Quién crees que soy?" Sacó la tarjeta que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda, y extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a la niña, quién se sentaba a un metro de distancia de él, aún luciendo perpleja.

"¿De quién es?" Finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar.

"No tiene remitente."

"¿Entonces cómo sabes que es para mí?"

"¡Porque tiene tu nombre escrito, Rose!" Lanzó la tarjeta al húmedo suelo. "¡Ahora ven y tómala!" Y con eso, el chico se fue con pasos pesados, de regreso al árbol desde dónde había mirado a Amy antes de llevarle la carta, preguntándose por primera vez si había valido la pena. Si Amy Rose valía la pena.

"_Por supuesto que sí…"_

Amy miró al erizo marcharse, y después de verlo desaparecer, tomó la tarjeta con manos dudosas. Sus dedos temblaban, abrió el corazón despacio.

_-Amy Rose,_

_Felíz Día de San Valentín, Amy Rose, _decía el texto. _Ahora deja de quejarte. Ya tienes tu primer estúpido Valentín._

_-Alguien Anónimo_

La chica sonrió, sus ojos brillando. ¡Quizá el remitente había sido nadie más que su querido Sonic! ¡Quizá él la amaba después de todo!

Alzando la vista, Amy Rose se encontró mirando hacia la copa de un árbol. Un par de ojos podían verse entre las cientas de hojas. Un par de ojos rojos. Los ojos de Shadow.

Amy se sonrojó.

Su primer Valentín había venido del más desquiciado, violento chico que había tenido el _placer_ de conocer. Y encima de su sonrojada cara, yacía una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

_Por una vez en mi vida, hice un Shadamy. Santas patatas, nunca pensé que este día llegaría… suspiro suspiro._

_Bueno, supongo que es así como prefiero a la pareja. No me gusta que hagan que Amy supere a Sonic de la nada, ni que Shadow sea todo "besitos y apapachos". De cualquier manera, no es como si estuviese leyendo fanfics Shadamy cada cinco minutos, los tiendo a evadir y a concentrarme 100% más en el Sonamy y Shadouge._

_En fin, ahí está, si es completamente Shadamy está a su elección, bien podría ser que sea sólo un arranque de buena voluntad por parte de Shadow y Amy todavía esté tras de Sonic, o quizá es el inicio de un romance entre los dos. ¡Decisión del lector!_

_Si tienen algo que decir, ya sea una crítica constructiva, correcciones, o sólo un comentario cualquiera, ¡dejen un review! ¡Todos son muy apreciados y bien recibidos! (Claro, ejem, a menos que dejes un comentario de una sola palabra al son de "patético", que en realidad no me dice nada más que "me da flojera escribir y describir qué no me gustó", así que sí, eviten eso, ¿quieren?)_

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
